


El ruido y el silencio

by LorenaCiudad



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: #ragoneyOS, M/M, One-Shot, Pencos, leve kicky, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenaCiudad/pseuds/LorenaCiudad
Summary: ¿Cómo llamarías la atención de alguien en una biblioteca?





	El ruido y el silencio

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
> ¡HOLA AMIGOS! Pues nada, que este OS forma parte de una colaboración de autoras en el fandom: 34 autoras, divididas en siete grupos, hemos escrito relatos independientes teniendo cada grupo en común una imagen de referencia, un desencadenante. El de mi grupo, esa bella biblioteca ahí arriba.  
> Espero que os guste, jo  
> PD: contiene sexo, lean bajo su responsabilidad, pequeños JAJAJA  
> ***

Le gustaba el olor del lugar, aunque le incomodase su silencio. Entre sus paredes, se entremezclaba el aroma que desprendía la máquina de café de la entrada y el de los desinfectantes que provenía del baño. Además, la sonrisa de Ricky, al otro lado del mostrador, olía a menta y su perfume era muy agradable. No sabía por qué era amigo de un tío tan guapo (y mayor, que le llevaba once años).

Sopló hacia arriba, apartando los mechones de flequillo que se habían salido de su tupé, y miró fijamente al chico poner sellos en las primeras y finales páginas de los libros. En algunos, de forma aleatoria, uno más hacia la mitad.

Pero lo que menos soportaba era que trabajase en un sitio como aquel: una biblioteca. Ricky en una biblioteca no pegaba ni con cola. Con su desparpajo y sus ganas de hablar, su mente no concebía que pasase tantas horas callado. A él le estaban llevando los demonios.

-¿Te queda mucho?

Ricky levantó la mirada del ejemplar nuevo de _Las penas del joven Werther_ , listo para ser colocado en su estante, entre _Tartufo_ y _Edipo Rey - Antígona_. Un par de entregas más y tendrían la colección completa de _Vicens Vives._ Se lo había repetido mil veces y él siempre ponía los ojos en blanco. No le gustaba leer.

-Raoul, ¿tú no tenías que estudiar? -no sabía si tenía más ganas de matarle por su sonrisa burlona o porque hablase en susurros- ¿No habías venido a estudiar y así cuando acabase nos íbamos a cenar y echar un par de partidas en la bolera?

Se encogió de hombros. Un nuevo mechón rubio cayó sobre su frente por el movimiento.

-Estoy intentando retrasarlo todo lo posible.

Su amigo puso un nuevo sello, negando con la cabeza.

-Habla algo más bajo, anda -resopló de nuevo-. Sabes que no salgo hasta las ocho y media, que me cubre Thalía la última hora porque ella no puede estar toda la tarde e hicimos el apaño de horarios. Siéntate por ahí y relájate porque aún queda –se le escapó una sonrisa.

Raoul arrugó la nariz, mosqueado, y se recolocó la mochila en la espalda. Iba a volver a protestar cuando escuchó que las puertas mecánicas se abrían con un suave soplido. Ricky saludó incluso sin mirar. A Raoul simplemente se le entreabrieron los labios.

El chico, moreno, cargado con una bandolera de color oscuro, saludó a ambos a la vez que se acercaba al mostrador. Tenía barba, perfectamente recortada, y el perfil más bonito que había visto en su vida.

-¿Se sabe algo ya? -le preguntó directamente a su amigo cuando llegó hasta ellos. Él sólo le miraba.

-No, todavía no lo han devuelto. Volveré a avisar, pero vamos, que cuando lo haga quien lo tiene, va a tirarse una buena temporada con sanción -el chico asintió, comprensivo-. Pero nos ha llegado hoy la edición bolsillo de _Alianza Editorial_ de _El extranjero_ , que también es de Camus, si te interesa.

-Yo lo leí, pero no te preocupes, espero más. Gracias -sonrió y el dulce seseo de su acento vibró en los oídos de Raoul.

Continuó sólo mirándole cuando se despidió de ellos y se dirigió a la zona con mesas. Le perdió de vista cuando le tapó una estantería y escuchó la risa de Ricky a su espalda. Se giró hacia él con la boca más abierta de lo debido.

-Está bueno, ¿eh? -bromeó en voz baja su amigo, volviendo a poner sellos.

-¿Le conoces?

El castaño le hizo un gesto con la mano para que bajase la voz. Negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

-No, pero viene todos los días. Se llama Agoney, estudia en nuestra Universidad, pero en el campus del centro. Supongo que se quedará en una de las residencias de esta zona, por eso viene aquí y no a la otra biblioteca, porque es canario (eso sí me lo ha dicho él).

-¿Y cómo sabes esas cosas?

-Por su carné universitario, suele coger libros –se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa-. No me mires así: es prácticamente de tu edad y yo estoy muy contento con Kibo –rio y puso sobre el mostrador una pila de libros preparados para colocar en su estantería correspondiente-. Uno tiene ojos en la cara y pasa aquí muchas horas, pero nada más, el chaval es simpático.

Raoul asintió lentamente. No tenía muy claro si su cerebro estaba trabajando a toda hostia o muy despacio.

-¿Viene todos los días?

-Sí, se sienta siempre por ahí. Está prácticamente toda la tarde.

Volvió a asentir, antes de recolocarse la mochila y darle la espalda.

-Pues nos vemos luego, me avisas cuando termines con un _WhatsApp_.

-¡Pero serás cabrón! -se carcajeó todo lo bajo que pudo- ¡Y pon el móvil en silencio, que molestas a los demás!

El rubio siguió caminando, con el suelo de la biblioteca no dejando de hacer ruido a su paso (¿por qué no tenían suelos más silenciosos en sitios así?). Se detuvo tras una estantería y miró disimuladamente. El moreno guapo se había sentado en una mesa grande, él solo, y había esparcido varios libros y hojas de apuntes sobre ella. Tragó saliva y se dirigió a la mesa que había al lado, también vacía. Comenzó a sacar sus folios mirándole de reojo.

Ni siquiera se molestó en fingir estudiar: le quitó el tapón a su subrayador amarillo, girado hacia él, y pintó en el papel sin fijarse. Ricky estaba equivocado, no estaba bueno, estaba cañón. Sobre todo concentrado en su estudio, a diferencia de Raoul. Pero le llamaban mucho más la atención sus ojos oscuros que las palabras sobre su cuadrícula, sus manos agarradas suavemente a la mesa que lo que sujetaban las propias.

-¡Ay! -se quejó más fuerte de lo debido cuando notó una colleja en su cuello. Se avergonzó de inmediato, pero el chico canario seguía a lo suyo. Se giró molesto- Rickyquéhaces

-Estudia, que luego suspendemos y a ver qué pasa. ¿No te quedaba sólo un examen de junio? A ver si vas a tener que ir a segunda convocatoria.

-No, si ya tengo que ir…

Se ganó una nueva colleja.

-Menos babear y más estudiar.

-¡Deja de ser mi padre!

Un chasquido les llegó desde el otro lado de la sala. Miriam, con su pelo rizado y su gesto serio, les miraba mosqueada. Era la que estaba siempre por la biblioteca por si se necesitaba ayuda o simplemente orden, mientras Ricky (o cualquier compañero suyo) ocupaba su sitio atendiendo y ordenando los libros que la gente devolvía. Esa era su misión cuando regañó a su amigo por estar estudiando… lo que no debía estudiar.

-Como catees alguna para el año que viene, te capo -le amenazó antes de alejarse.

Y entre eso y la llamada de atención de la chica (que siempre le había dado un poco de miedo), terminó por ponerse sus cascos y centrarse en sus temas como buenamente podía, ceño fruncido incluido. No negaría que los ojos se le fueran alguna vez hacia la otra mesa.

Sí, alguna vez no miró al chico (pero sólo alguna).

.

.

.

-¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?

Raoul refunfuñó. Ricky le miraba confundido desde el otro lado del mostrador de la entrada de la biblioteca. Parecía estar viendo a un pingüino fuera de su hábitat natural. Quizás precisamente eso era lo que estaba viendo.

-He venido a prep….

-¿A prepararte a Agoney o los exámenes?

Su bufido no movió su flequillo esta vez, pues estaba perfectamente fijado a la parte superior con más laca de la que admitiría (para no sentirse mal por la capa de ozono, ni confirmarle al castaño que no iba a honrarle con su presencia a él). Su último examen fue esa misma mañana, pero con la excusa de estudiar las que le quedaron en enero, se plantó en la biblioteca, fingiendo no recordar lo mucho que le había protestado a Ricky el día antes por ir allí antes de que le invitase a cenar y unos bolos como desestresante.

No se molestó en contestar a su amigo, se dirigió directamente a las mesas libres y, como hacía veinticuatro horas, el moreno estaba sentando solo en una mesa, esta vez con un libro. Tomó asiento de la misma manera que la última vez y dejó sus folios olvidados sobre la madera durante minutos y minutos eternos.

Así se pasó dos semanas, convirtiendo en rutina el observar a Agoney en la lejanía mientras fingía estudiar. Siempre llegaba antes que él, pero esperaba hasta que se levantaba para imitarle, quedándose a charlar con Ricky para que no fuese tan evidente. Sabía que el de ojos claros quería matarle por el papelón que se estaba marcando. Hacía oídos sordos

Pero se cansó. ¿Qué ganaba allí sentado sin dirigirle la palabra? Nada. Aun así, se negaba a acercarse directamente.

Se levantó con lentitud de su silla, no queriendo armar gran alboroto, pero sí arrastrando lo suficiente las patas sobre el ruidoso material del suelo. Le miró rápidamente: sus ojos oscuros no hacían lo mismo. Chasqueó la lengua y, aunque muerto de nervios, pasó por delante de la mesa del canario varias veces, con su camisa de cuadros amarillos abrochada a la cintura.

La excusa de mirar libros en la estantería frente a su mesa no funcionó muy bien. No tardó en dejarse caer sobre su silla sin la atención de Agoney. Resopló con fuerza (más de la debida, pero sin conseguir nada).

 _Sólo gírate hacia mí_ , pensó, _gírate y sonríeme cuando nos miremos a la vez, porque yo lo estaré haciendo._

El moreno cerró su libro y Raoul notó cómo se ruborizaban sus mejillas y se aceleraba su corazón. Pero lo que el canario hizo fue guardarlo en su bandolera y sacar otro. Dejó caer su cara contra la mesa, con tanta fuerte que no sabrá nunca si el incorporarse de golpe fue por rebotar o por el daño que se hizo en el labio al darse directamente en la boca.

Le dio una patada a la pata de la mesa, molesto e impaciente, pero lo único que consiguió fue un chasquido que, sin verla, supo que pertenecía a Miriam.

No llamó la atención de Agoney. Pero supo que la quería.

.

.

.

Ricky ya no le decía nada cuando le veía entrar, ni siquiera levantaba la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

Raoul había decidido que haría que el moreno le mirase, quería que supiese que existía, por eso se abrochó hasta arriba su plumas rojo y pisó con fuerza al llegar a la zona de estudio de la biblioteca... en pleno junio y con las deportivas menos compatibles con ese suelo que tenía.

Se sentó con un bufido sin que los ojos oscuros se hubiesen levantado de las páginas de los libros. Se prometió intentar caminar incluso más despacio si era posible la próxima vez que se levantase. Que fue diez minutos más tarde para probar de nuevo la jugada de pasar repetidas veces por la estantería frente a Agoney.

Pero el día finalizó sin éxito.

.

.

.

Iría a por todas. Aquello ya era personal.

-Hombre, hoy no pareces salido de la Antártida.

-Ja-ja, qué gracioso -protestó ante la broma de su amigo, que se limitó a sonreír con más ganas-. Me parto contigo.

-¿Por qué no pruebas a hablarle en lugar de hacer el gilipollas por la biblioteca?

-Déjame, no tienes ni idea de ligar –todo digno, se dispuso a dar media vuelta para ir a su ya habitual asiento. Traía su móvil bien cargado para no aburrirse en toda la tarde jugando a lo que le viniese en gana o no saliendo de _Twitter_. A lo mejor hasta se descargaba la versión esa del Tamagotchi que había leído que habían hecho.

-¿Y me lo dices tú? Si la última vez que salí de fiesta contigo le dijiste a uno que tu padre es carpintero.

Pero el rubio ya estaba demasiado lejos como para hacerle caso y quejarse.

Sonrió con ganas al verle, aunque él no pareciese verle nunca a él. Se permitió el mirarle una vez se hubo sentado. Era muy guapo y le gustaba la forma en la que su cabello, un poco rizado, caía sobre su frente; la forma en que sus labios estaban apretados y rectos, concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo; la forma en la que estaba sentado, completamente relajado, como si estuviese haciendo lo mejor del mundo. Sólo tenía un libro en sus manos, algo que nunca había terminado de absorber a Raoul, pero Agoney parecía totalmente aislado del mundo con uno entre sus dedos.

Libros. Sí.

A lo mejor podía llamar su atención así.

Empujó sus cosas hacia el otro lado de la mesa (para quedar en diagonal con el canario) y cogió el primer libro que pilló por la estantería. Se sentó en su nuevo sitio y abrió la novela. Mentira, era un ensayo. Ni siquiera escogió bien.

El cobijo tras las páginas le ayudaba a mirar a Agoney sobre estas. Tosió un par de veces. Se aclaró la garganta.

_Pues va a ser que tampoco._

Se forzó a toser un poco más, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se le secase la garganta. Se la frotó con los dedos, tragando saliva. Recordó que junto a la puerta había una fuente de agua de garrafa, con dispensador de vasos, y se dirigió hacia ella. El agua le sentó bien, tan bien, que se le ocurrió una idea.

Rellenó el vaso y volvió a su mesa, sentándose donde siempre.

 _Vamos, Raoul, relájate,_ pensó, queriendo calmar los nervios que se habían comenzado a extender por su cuerpo, _uno, dos, tres._

Plash.

Dejó caer el vaso justo a sus pies, con el consiguiente escándalo que ello desencadenó. La silla corriéndose hacia atrás con violencia, el fingido gritito de Raoul... y Miriam llegando a regañarle.

-¡Pero! -la chica se agachó a su lado, donde el rubio arreglaba el estropicio con pañuelos de papel- ¡Por esto no está permitido traerla aquí! ¡Está prohibido meter comida y bebida en la zona de estudio!

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es que soy un poco torpe -sonrió con cara de niño bueno, aunque estuviese asustado por dentro-. Es que estoy malo de la garganta, ¿sabes? Tengo que beber mucha agua -tosió otra vez.

Miriam alzó una ceja y se puso de pie, llevándose el vaso consigo.

-Pues si estás tan malo quédate en la cama en tu casa.

Raoul tuvo un escalofrío y subió a su silla. Desde ella, sus ojos fueron irremediablemente a Agoney, que seguía con sus cosas. Estaba pasando de él. Estaba siendo muy obvio que era para que le mirase y no quería hacerlo. Era eso, ¿no?

Refunfuñó y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. Pues él tampoco quería verle.

.

.

.

A por todas. Iba a ir a por todas. No se iba a pasar más tiempo haciendo el canelo yendo a la biblioteca días de verano. Si Agoney no se fijaba en él aquella tarde, pasaría del tema e iría a la piscina de la casa de Aitana todos los días. Sí, haría eso, se pondría bien moreno y flirtearía con un tío mucho más guapo que él en la urbanización de su mejor amiga.

Que de entrada, nada más llegar, el canario estuviese en su mesa habitual, con su libro habitual y su concentración habitual, le puso de mal humor. ¿No podía dejarlo ni por un momento y darse cuenta de que no dejaba de intentar existir a su alrededor? Sólo quería que le mirase, se sonriesen y tomasen un café, no pretendía bajarle la luna y ser felices para siempre.

Dejó caer su mochila sobre la mesa. Su sonido resonó entre las paredes de la biblioteca con ganas; que Miriam no le protestase fue el comprobante de que, como le había dicho Ricky, la chica se había ido a su ciudad de origen por las vacaciones de verano y su sustituta, Amaia, estaba demasiado en Babia como para molestarse en poner orden. Tampoco importaba demasiado: en esas fechas la biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía.

Raoul echó un vistazo a su alrededor, pensando en sus posibilidades, y también le miró por última vez, sonrojándose y disfrutando de la mejor imagen posible del chico. Agoney, en lugar de estar serio, sonreía delante de las páginas plagadas de letras que tenía en frente. Supuso que disfrutaría mucho de ellas, que estaría leyendo algo que le hacía feliz. Sintió un pinchazo en el estómago y se mordió el labio.

Tomó aire antes de levantarse, preparándose para lo que iba a hacer. Fue hasta la estantería y comenzó a sacar libros al azar, colocándolos unos encima de otros sobre sus brazos. Ya tenía cinco y su corazón iba a mil por hora. Cerró los ojos y los dejó caer.

El estruendo no fue poco. Libros cayendo con fuerza. Libros abriéndose al caer sobre el lomo, dejando que sus páginas rasgasen el aire. Libros chocando unos con otros. Sin aún abrir los ojos, se hizo con unos cuantos más, tirándolos por los aires. Apoyó la frente en una de las baldas vacías del mueble y respiró con fuerza. Si movía mínimamente un pie, se topaba con algo cortándole el paso.

Giró la cara con temor y abrió los ojos. Entonces nada.

Nada.

La sonrisa de Agoney seguía en sus páginas. Su atención era toda para ella. Sus dedos acariciaban su papel.

Bufó y, llevado por el mosqueo y la frustración de no haber conseguido nada una vez más, se dirigió hacia el moreno con pasos rápidos. Sentía su piel tirante de lo fruncido que tenía el ceño y escuchaba su propia respiración.

Le tocó el hombro y el canario se volvió con sorpresa.

-¡Bueno, ya está bien, ¿no?! ¡Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien viéndome hacer el imbécil! -su voz temblaba de enfado y su cara estaba roja. Era imposible que no le hubiese notado actuar todos esos días, era imposible que no se diese cuenta de todo el ruido que hacía a su alrededor sólo para él- ¡Yo sólo quería invitarte a tomar un café, -Agoney, que sorprendido sólo le miraba la boca, le hizo gestos para que se calmase y le susurró que esperase un momento, a la vez que abría su bandolera- haberme dicho que no, pero no tenías que ign…!

Sus labios callaron al verle abrir una redonda funda negra y sacar de ella un objeto pequeño, transparente y con un tubito idéntico saliendo de él. Se lo colocó rápidamente en la oreja y sacó otro dispositivo igual. _Es sordo._

_Es sordo._

_No me ha estado ignorando, simplemente no me oía._

_No se ha dado cuenta de nada._

Se sonrojó con violencia, muerto de vergüenza. Soy imbécil.

-¿Qué decías? -preguntó apurado el canario, mirándole directamente y aún toqueteando uno de los audífonos- Algo de un café, no me enteré mucho de…

-¿Qué? ¿Sí has escuchado lo que he dicho?

No sabía qué prefería, que el chico sólo hubiese visto a un completo desconocido dándole voces sin comprender nada o que sí le hubiese entendido.

-Sé leer un poco los labios, pero… -estaba tenso y no se lo merecía. Raoul se encogió un poco sobre si mismo- ¿Qu-qué pasa?

¿Se lo explicaba? ¿Le explicaba que llevaba días acercándose a la biblioteca buscando una atención imposible si se centraba sólo en hacer ruido? ¿Le explicaba que quería conocerle?

-Pues que... -suspiró antes de dejarse caer en la silla a su lado-. Llevo viniendo un par de semanas sólo esperando que me hicieras caso, pero... -los labios contrarios se entreabrieron- te vi un día hablando con Ricky, preguntando con por un libro, y me gustaste, o sea me pareciste muy guapo, y empecé a venir y sentarme ahí -señaló la otra mesa, sobre la que seguían todas sus cosas-, pero tú nunca te dabas cuenta de que yo estaba y, y llevo días dedicándome sólo a liarla y hacer ruido para llamar tu atención, aunque claro... -miró directamente los audífonos, apenas visibles bajo sus rizos oscuros- no me oirías. Yo sólo quería tomar un café contigo o algo.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio? -su tono de voz sonó más agudo que antes.

-Me daba vergüenza -murmuró agachando la cabeza-. Y porque soy imbécil -el moreno se mordió el labio mientras le sonreía-. Me llamo Raoul, que no te lo había dicho.

-Agoney.

-Ya... bueno, lo sé por Ricky –se pasó los dedos por el cabello, intentando peinarlo sin demasiado éxito-. Soy un completo imbécil -se tapó la cara con las manos y bufó.

-Tampoco digas eso –el canario le sonreía, ligeramente sonrojado-. Sí que deberías haberme hablado, pero tú no podías saber que no te iba a oír. Me los quito siempre antes de entrar –explicó señalando sus propias orejas-, excepto si tengo que preguntarle algo a Ricky, que lo hago ya aquí (no me verías hacerlo ese día). Me gusta... no oír nada. Es frustrante en otros lugares, pero aquí... me gusta centrarme en lo que estoy haciendo y que nada me distraiga, me relaja –rio nerviosamente-. Estoy poniéndolos y quitándolos continuamente.

Raoul se dio cuenta de su error pues, mientras él había sido el ruido del silencio, Agoney disfrutaba del silencio del ruido.

-Entonces... ¿no oyes nada?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Sordo como una tapia.

-Eso explica muchas cosas. Pensaba que me ignorabas, era imposible que no te dieses cuenta.

-Deberías haberme hablado. Me habría puesto los _sonotones_ y podría escucharte.

Raoul sonrió, muy avergonzado, aunque ya nada podía hacerle.

-¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo? -se atrevió a preguntar, ya no tenía nada que perder. El chico esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

-Si me das diez minutos, recojo todo esto y vamos.

-¿Así de fácil? -le sacó una suave risa- Y yo liándola durante días por la biblioteca.

-¿Pero qué armaste, muchacho?

Sus ojos siguieron el dedo del rubio que señalaba su propia espalda, donde los libros continuaban por el suelo.

-Un ejemplo –se puso rojo-. Ahora es cuando me mandas a la mierda por hacer eso, que tú siempre estás leyendo.

-Debería -se le escapó una carcajada-. Pero me conformaré con ver cómo los colocas todos en su sitio –Raoul se levantó de golpe, haciendo mucho alboroto al arrastrar la silla por el suelo-. Pero, pibe, tranquilidad.

Se mordió la sonrisa, encantado. Agoney no le miraba como si fuese la persona más rara del mundo, aunque no hubiese sido capaz de hablarle como cualquier persona habría hecho. Además, le encantaba lo mucho que se le marcaba el acento con determinadas expresiones o la manera en que le miraba.

Le miraba. Por fin le miraba.

Se sentía muy feliz arrodillado en el suelo, cerrando y amontonando todos los ejemplares que él mismo había tirado. Agoney ya sabía que existía. Al terminar de colocarlos todos, vio como el chico colocaba un punto de lectura en su libro y lo guardaba en su bandolera junto con el resto de pertenencias que tenía por la mesa. Cuando Raoul cerró su mochila, el canario ya le esperaba apoyado en su silla, con una sonrisa.

Quien no sonreía tanto era Ricky, que le llegó la boca al piso al verles salir juntos. Su amigo se despidió de él guiñándole un ojo.

.

.

.

-Así que estudias Literatura comparada. Ahora entiendo que tu cara viva pegada a un libro.

Agoney rio y Raoul podía jurar que fue el sonido más bonito que había escuchado en todo el día. Posiblemente, en toda la semana.

Pasados los nerviosos y la vergüenza iniciales, en los que el rubio no sabía muy bien qué decir ni estaba tan cómodo como quisiera, todo comenzó a llevar su propio ritmo, relajado y agradable. Era muy confortable la presencia del canario en aquella cafetería, justo en frente de él.

Ese día, se dio cuenta de la cantidad de ruidos que le rodeaban. Los golpes secos de la cuchara contra la porcelana de la taza. El silbido potente de la cafetera. La campanilla de la puerta cada pocos minutos. La cisterna del lavabo. Niños corriendo por la calle y besos de adolescentes en una mesa más alejada.

Nunca había reparado en ello, pero no concebía el mundo sin todos ellos. Se preguntó cómo sería para Agoney no oír ninguno. Ver las cosas moverse, los labios hablar, pero no sentir la vibración en los tímpanos. Le pareció horrible a la vez que le despertaba cierta curiosidad.

-Entonces, ¿sabes leer los labios?

-Sí, bueno me cuesta un poco. Si se gesticula más, lo agradezco -sonrió y su boca quedó oculta tras el recipiente que contenía la oscura infusión (que de amarga ya no tenía nada gracias a un buen par de cucharaditas de azúcar)-. Lo que me cuesta mucho es hablar cuando no oigo, sin los aparatos. Es raro, ¿sabes? No me escucho y me pongo nervioso.

Raoul se mordió el interior de la mejilla con cierta pena por el moreno.

-No eres sordo de nacimiento, ¿no? Porque sabes hablar perfectamente y tal (aunque no sé si tiene mucho que ver)

-No, pero oía muy mal, tenía un porcentaje muy bajo de audición y era degenerativo. Tanto fue a peor que ya no hay -le quito importancia con la mano-. Me acostumbré ya, terminé la escuela llevando ya audífono en ambos oídos, así que.

-Me siento tan memo. Pero de verdad, eh -insistió ante sus risas- ¿Vas a irte todo el verano a tu casa? -se puso rojo al notar lo triste que había sonado su voz.

Como supusiese Ricky, Agoney se quedaba en una residencia durante el curso, pero toda su familia vivía en Tenerife.

-No lo creo -se encogió de hombros-. Me tomaré unos días de descanso (quizás hasta vaya a alguna ciudad más, apenas conozco la península) e iré unas semanas para pasarlas con mis padres y mi hermana, pero no tardaré en volver. Pretendía buscar algún trabajo pequeño con el conseguir algo de dinero.

Raoul asintió. Agoney sonrió: inconscientemente, el rubio había empezado a jugar con su cuchara y los posos del café.

-Es que… me gustaría seguir conociéndote un poco más -se atrevió a decir.

La sonrisa del moreno se intensificó. Su brazo se estiró sobre la mesa y apartó la taza de su mano para entrelazar sus dedos.

-A mí también.

No había problema, ¿no? No se estaban pidiendo la mano, no pasaba nada por arriesgarse un poco. Se habían gustado y la química parecía evidente, no dejaban de sonreírse y mirarse todo el rato. Incluso tocarse una vez abandonaron el local.

Por eso no pareció haber nada raro en la petición de Raoul una vez le acompañó hasta su residencia.

-¿Sería demasiado… si pregunto por poder besarte?

No fueron segundos de silencio (porque el mundo no se paró y el ruido es constante), pero sí que se mantuvieron la mirada.

-No -dijo finalmente Agoney-. A mí también me apetece besarte.

Y podría parecer ir muy rápido teniendo en cuenta que hacía sólo unas horas Raoul seguía desquiciándose por llamar su atención, pero ahora ya la tenía y, aunque con duda, se acercó un poco más a él y se puso de puntillas antes de juntar sus labios a los suyos.

Nunca antes había pensando en lo ruidosos que son los besos. El suyo fue suave, ni siquiera utilizaron la lengua, pero sus bocas rozándose emitían pequeños ruidos. También sus dedos, que le acariciaban la barba mientras los ajenos había decidido posarse en su espalda, se movían sin dar pie al silencio.

Apoyó su frente en la ajena y se sonrieron antes de volver a besarse y, esta vez sí, entreabrir los labios.

.

.

.

La segunda cita (porque ya podían llamarla así), planeaba ser para tomar helado, pero el tiempo de julio no parecía estar de su lado y una fuerte tormenta veraniega se desató sobre sus cabezas.

Agoney no debió ir a la biblioteca los días posteriores o, de ser así, no lo hizo con su habitual hermetismo, porque no dejaron de hablar por teléfono durante ellos. Todo el día. Ricky llegó a lanzar un cojín a Raoul la noche que quedaron para ver una película en su casa, pues su móvil no dejaba de vibrar ni él de pasar olímpicamente de los actores en pantalla.

Pero estaba ilusionado, no lo podía evitar. El canario había resultado no sólo ser un chico guapo, sino también inteligente y divertido, era capaz de sacarle mil temas de conversación y con todos ellos carcajadas. Y su lado más tierno, ese que le escribía con mil emoticonos o le decía que tenía ganas de volver a besarle, le traía de cabeza.

No supo cómo se contuvo cuando le vio. Quizás no echó a correr para abrazarle porque las piernas casi le temblaban. Pero el canario le dio un beso rápido antes de caminar a por el helado que se habían prometido.

Fue graciosísimo correr bajo la lluvia de vuelta a la residencia (más cerca que el piso de Raoul), aunque le apenó que Agoney no pudiese escuchar sus risas, ya que guardó sus audífonos, alejándolos de la humedad en cuanto cayeron las primeras gotas. Sintió malestar cuando pensó en lo frustrante que podía haber sido para él. Por eso, cuando ambos se montaron en el ascensor y recobraban la respiración tras la carrera, le besó despacio en la boca y frotó su nariz con la suya. No sabía si habría entendido el significado tras el gesto, pero le sacó una sonrisa y se contentó con eso.

-Qué manera de llover -protestó en cuanto estuvo dentro de la habitación del moreno. Era individual, tenía un baño anexo y una gran cafetera sobre el escritorio.

-No te oigo -se apresuró a decir Agoney cuando vio que su boca se movía.

Recordó lo de gesticular más y lo intentó. Era extraño sentir los ojos oscuros del canario tan pendientes de su boca. Le ponía nervioso y cachondo al mismo tiempo (para qué se iba a engañar).

Gotas de agua caían desde sus rizos por los laterales de su cara y Raoul se abrazó a su cintura.

-Creo que deberíamos darnos un ducha caliente ¿sí? -quería asegurarse de que le entendía. Siguió hablando después de que asintiese- y secarnos bien o cogeremos frío.

Iba a separarse de él y dejar que pasase al baño cuando sintió que sus brazos también le rodeaban.

-¿Sería demasiado si pregunto por ducharnos juntos?

Su ceño fruncido según hablaba, sumado a la conversación de la cafetería sobre no escucharse, hizo que le inundase la ternura. Se mordió el labio y se pegó a él como toda respuesta, que viese que él también quería.

Se besaron, más fuerte que otras veces y Agoney fue a por ropa seca y toallas mientras Raoul regulaba el agua. Pensó en desnudarse, pero no le pareció adecuado que se lo encontrase desnudo de golpe y… prefería dejarse desnudar. Un pinchazo sacudió su estómago y un agradable cosquilleo le volvió más tirantes los vaqueros. Respiró despacio para calmarse y apagó el grifo justo a la vez que Agoney cerraba la puerta del baño, llevando bajo el brazo una pequeña pizarra y un par de rotuladores. Supuso que le resultaría más cómodo comunicarse así cuando no oía.

Se desnudaron mutuamente, despacio y besando la piel que iban dejando al descubierto, y entraron en la pequeña ducha. Se enjabonaron el uno al otro con cariño y robándose besos, pero alejando todo indicio de algo más. El vapor que empañaba la mampara y el espejo era incapaz de transmitir toda la intimidad del momento.

- _That_ _ass_ -leyó en voz alta el primer mensaje que le dejase en la pizarra el moreno, nada más salir de la ducha, después de él y habiendo tenido un buen plano de su culo-. Qué cabrón.

Agoney no escuchó la respuesta, pero debió intuirla por la carcajada que soltó.

Levantó la vista del tablero y se fijó en su anatomía. Su piel tenía un tono dorado que le daban ganas de acariciar todo el rato y, sin estar cuadro, sus músculos estaban marcados de forma apreciable. Una suave capa de vello le cubría el pecho y los brazos y se avergonzó un poco de lo imberbe que era él.

Cogió otra toalla y, tras atársela a la cintura, se abrazó a Agoney, que se secaba la cara y el pelo y contuvo un escalofrío cuando notó en su espalda lo mojado que seguía Raoul. El rubio apoyó su barbilla en su hombro y se apoyó en su mejilla.

El moreno se movió lo necesario para alcanzar la pizarra sin separarse de él.

 _Estoy desnudo_ , escribió en ella. _Lo sé,_ puso justo debajo Raoul cuando le pasó un rotulador. _Me gustas,_ vio qué comenzaba a formar la caligrafía del canario y se abrazó más a él, sonrojándose, _bastante y, sonará a cliché, pero es la segunda vez que estoy contigo y parece como si llevase un millar ya_. Le besó en la mejilla y se lanzó a contestarle. _A lo mejor porque no es la segunda vez que yo te veo._

Se le escapó una risa, muy aguda, y Raoul volvió a besarle en la cara. ¿Cómo había podido darle vergüenza acercarse a él en la biblioteca? Ahora le salía de una forma tan natural. Rio con él.

 _Que sepas que es la primera vez que me ducho con alguien en la segunda cita._ Agoney volvió a reír y, antes de escribir, borró todo lo anterior para tener más espacio. _Tampoco iba a preguntar (y se me ocurrió a mí, por cierto)._ Raoul sonrió. _Porque eres listísimo_.

El canario se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos para besarle y recordó que seguía desnudo cuando las manos contrarias se afianzaron en su espalda para devolvérselo. Iba a separarse para taparse con una toalla (y soltar la pizarra y los rotuladores), pero las manos del rubio bajaron un poco más.

Raoul casi suspiró al notar lo bien que se acoplaban sus dedos a sus glúteos. Los acarició despacio y los apretó más fuerte cuando Agoney se acercó más a él.

Era suave y su piel cálida, blando y a la vez duro. ¿Cuándo comenzó a pesar tanto el aire? No lo sabía, pero casi a la vez resoplaron en la boca contraria.

El marco de la pizarra golpeó con fuerza el suelo, los rotuladores rodaron hasta chocar con el plato de la ducha y los dedos del moreno abrazaron su cuello con ganas mientras pegaba su boca a la ajena aún más.

_Joder, joder, joder._

Las manos de Agoney se separaron de su pelo un momento para bajar y quitarle la toalla. Raoul le ayudó y se abrazó con más fuerza a él. Se aferraron el uno al otro mientras sus bocas no callaban. El isleño se alejó de sus labios para empezar a besarle el cuello, la oreja, el hombro. Le miró desde ahí y se apoyó en su clavícula. El silencio zumbaba en sus oídos, pero se fijó en su cara, en sus labios abiertos, rojos y húmedos y sus ojos cerrados. Pero no tardó ni un segundo en girarse hacia él y mirarle con las cejas alzadas, preguntándole implícitamente. Agoney sólo negó con la cabeza y dejó un beso en su boca y otro en su frente.

Se secó el pelo con rapidez y recogió un poco el baño antes de ponerse una de las mudas de ropa interior que llevase. Raoul pensó que entonces comenzaría a vestirse y saldrían para hablar y darse sólo pequeñas caricias. Y no le importó lo más mínimo, le apeteció aunque llevase ya cierto calentón.

Pero Agoney no se puso nada más, sólo metió la que se había quitado dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia y cogió la limpia antes de abrir la puerta. Raoul le besó en los labios despacio antes de ponerse también los calzones sin usar y seguirle.

Se fijó en su habitación más que cuando entró. Además de un escritorio, un armario empotrado y una cama de tamaño medio, había una mesita de noche sobre la que Agoney volcó todo el contenido de la pequeña mochila que había llevado justo antes de volver a rodearle la cintura y besarle con ganas. Raoul le correspondía, aunque no podía dejar de sonreír. El canario tampoco podía.

-¿Te parece... -recordó en ese momento que no llevaba los audífonos y se fijó en lo despacio que le hablaba- demasiado rápido?

Negó con la cabeza y juntó sus labios durante unos segundos. Se abrazó a su cuello.

-Estoy bien -exageró las palabras dejando unos centímetros de distancia entre sus caras para que pudiese verle bien-. Estoy bien contigo.

Debió entenderlo, o al menos así interpretó la sonrisa boba que se le dibujó en la cara.

Le besó, le besó más y cada vez que lo hacía el chico le correspondía con la misma fuerza. No eran capaces de alejarse del otro debido a su entusiasmo, pero ninguno quería hacerlo tampoco.

Raoul pensó un momento en por qué les parecía tan precipitado. Porque se gustaban. Porque tenían pensado volver a verse después, no era sólo que fuesen a echar un polvo (aunque también lo quisiesen echar). Si se hubiesen conocido en una discoteca y se estuviesen en enrollado en el baño, no lo encontrarían algo tan extraño. Se gustaban, se atraían y a los dos les apetecía, ¿qué mal había en ello?

Dejó de pensar en ello cuando se tumbaron sobre la cama. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, sus cabellos se extendían despeinados por la almohada y sus manos recorrían con paciencia el cuerpo del otro (también sus labios, Raoul no se cansaba de besarle el pecho). Pero sus ojos permanecían abiertos todo el tiempo. Y el rubio nunca había pensado en lo mucho que comunicaban las miradas, las caricias, las sonrisas. Los ojos de Agoney brillaban y él sabía que estaba cómodo con él; sus uñas se clavaban en su piel y él comprendía que sus besos le gustaban, más en el cuello que en la cintura, pero no menos que en la espalda; le sonreía y él podía sentía que estaba tan feliz como él, aunque no dijese nada. Pero también escuchaba sus suspiros y sus jadeos si sus labios pasaban a bailar con los suyos o sus leves protestas si se alejaba.

Agoney no podía oír nada, pero notaba el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo sobre él, sentía el tacto extraño de la ropa interior, tan diferente al de la piel de sus piernas o su espalda. Los músculos de su espalda se contraían y relajaban con todos sus movimientos y su respiración le humedecía los labios. Y podría pasarse horas sólo mirándole los ojos.

Aunque sí que le faltaba algo (y no era sólo sacar los condones, el lubricante y ponerse a follar como el cuerpo llevaba minutos pidiéndole).

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Raoul, casi olvidando que no podía oírle (de hecho, ni se inmutó), cuando, a los pocos segundos de haber invertido posiciones, Agoney se sentó sobre su pecho y se inclinó hacia la mesilla. Le vio sacar los audífonos de su funda y comenzar a ponérselos atropelladamente.

-Quiero escucharte.

Y Raoul no necesitó nada más para acogerle entre sus brazos (y entre sus labios) cuando se lanzó a besarle con fuerza. Y Agoney podría jurar que casi se corre sólo de escucharle gemir en su boca.

No tardaron demasiado en ceder y deshacerse de la ropa que les quedaba, deshacerse de la única barrera que les quedaba y entregarse completamente al disfrute propio y al ajeno. Se mordían los labios; se lamían los labios; se besaban los labios. Se rasgaban la piel y también los oídos. No podían parar de escucharse. Sus respiraciones, sus jadeos, sus suspiros, sus demandas sus súplicas. Todo eran sonidos.

Los cinco sentidos estaban implicados. El tacto y el olfato. La espalda de Agoney ya picaba de las rojeces provenientes de las uñas contraria, cada vez más irritada y menos suave, pero igual de acariciable. El champú recién usado, los restos de perfume y el naciente sudor les inundaban, les asfixiaban. La vista y el gusto. Las mejillas sonrojadas, las pupilas dilatadas, la desnudez continua y en tensión… sus ojos ni siquiera sabían dónde detenerse, a qué prestar más atención. Los labios estaban ya tan desgastados que nadie podría adivinar en ellos rastro alguno del frío dulce de crema y frutos, mientras que allá donde posasen la lengua, la piel les devolvía un sabor salado.

Y él oído. Agoney no podría describir nunca lo que era escucharle. Cualquier sonido que el rubio produjese, desde una queja por mantener mucho tiempo el peso en alguna parte de su cuerpo hasta los suspiros que le llamaban por su nombre, pasando por su respiración alterada, eran por lo que daba gracias al avance tecnológico por darle algo con lo que poder oír. Él, que sabía lo que era no oír nada, valoraba lo que era no escuchar nada más que eso.

-¿Cómo te gusta más? -tuvo que hacer todos sus esfuerzos para incorporarse, alejando su cuello de la boca del rubio. Pero es que si no iba a explorar- ¿Activo o pasivo?

-Me da igual -se levantó levemente y apoyó su mano en uno de los muslos desnudos del moreno, que se había sentado sobre él. En un alarde de la sinceridad que Agoney le hubiese reclamado por no decirle nada en la biblioteca, por no ir de cara y esperar, dijo lo que llevaba queriendo desde que le ayudase a desabrocharse los pantalones en el baño-. Aunque en realidad me gustaría que lo hicieses tú.

Una sonrisa maliciosa y un destello de maldad asomó en los ojos de Agoney, que se inclinó sobre él para alcanzar una caja sobre la mesilla de noche. Casi sin pensar, las manos de Raoul se dirigieron a sus glúteos y le impulsó hacia el mueble como excusa (aunque el canario no se lo fuese a pedir). 

Dejó un preservativo en su vientre y destapó el bote de lubricante, manchándose los dedos y moviéndolos hacia sus propias nalgas.

-Entonces, eso mejor otro día. Así me aseguro de que vuelves.

-No es como si fuese a querer ir a ninguna otra parte -masculló agarrándole de las mejillas paraba besarle los labios.

De los labios pasó a cualquier zona de piel accesible desde su posición mientras el canario hacía que se erizase la suya suspirando contra ella a la vez que se dilataba. Cuando estuvo listo, el propio Raoul fue quién rasgó el envoltorio del profiláctico y se lo colocó con rapidez, pero decisión y ayudó a Agoney a colocarse sobre él y alinearse correctamente. Fueron necesarios varios intentos para encontrar la posición adecuada, en la que sus cuerpos se acoplasen perfectamente.

El moreno arrugó la nariz y resopló cuando se dejó caer hasta el final por primera vez, comenzando a moverse arriba y abajo.

-Por fin, joder -susurró, colocando sus manos sobre los muslos del rubio para impulsarse y echando la cabeza hacia atrás y el pecho hacia adelante-. Joder.

-¿Bien? -casi no podía manejar su respiración y hablar a la vez, pero era incapaz de no preguntar. Alzó la cadera un poco, hundiéndose más justo cuando el otro se alejaba. Agoney jadeó- ¿Te gusta así?

Asintió muchas veces con rapidez.

-Sí, sí -se mordió los labios y tragó saliva-… tranquilo, tranquilo...

Raoul y sonrió y aceleró, acompañado a los movimientos del canario, que casi no sabía si moverse o quedarse quieto y dejarse hacer. Él no podía apartar sus ojos de él mientras repasaba su pecho con las manos o le sujetaba por la cintura. No era la posición que más disfrutaba, llegando justo donde debía tocar dentro de su cuerpo, pero no notándolo él tanto como podría. A pesar de ello, se sentía conteniéndose todo el rato, porque verle y escucharle era tan intenso que creía que podría acabar en cualquier momento.

Pero aguantó, incluso notando cómo Agoney se contraía a su alrededor justo entes de gemir más alto que en cualquier momento, de forma repetida durante varios segundos, hasta que sólo se escuchaba su respiración y su pecho se movía acelerado. Sentía cómo se deshacía y su garganta y pulmones ardían (aunque no tanto como su inglés o sus rodillas).

-No terminaste –dijo apenado. Sonrió sonrojado al ver el estropicio que amenazaba con derramarse sobre las sábanas-. Dame un momento y... lo arreglo todo.

Raoul le sonrió con ternura y le quitó importancia con la mano. Agoney tomó aire por la nariz con fuerza y lo soltó suavemente por la boca. Con un quejido y ayudándose de sus manos, se quitó de encima del rubio y le retiró el condón con cuidado. Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó un paquete de toallitas. Se limpió a si mismo antes de echar una mano a Raoul.

Se besaron durante unos segundos, con calma. Pero el isleño volvió a dirigirse a su caja y extrajo de ella un nuevo preservativo que sustituyese al anterior antes de colocarse entre sus piernas y acompañar sus movimientos de manos con los labios, desquiciando a Raoul al alternar una forma u otra cuando le veía acelerarse, pero también alguna risa cuando, al utilizar la boca, el condón se movía un poco de su posición y tenía que volver a colocarlo en su sitio. Cuando creyó que ya le había torturado bastante, subió por su cuerpo hasta besarle con ganas, a la vez que sus dedos trabajaban alrededor de su entrepierna hasta que el agarre que el rubio mantenía sobre su cuerpo se hizo más fuerte y se quedó sin respiración sobre su boca.

Se acurrucaron el uno junto al otro una vez que los dos preservativos estuvieron en la papelera. Raoul ronroneó en su hombro y Agoney sonrió.

-Espera -susurró, levantándose lo suficiente como para deshacer la cama y poder meterse ambos dentro-. Así mejor –dijo acariciándole el pelo y con la manta hasta el cuello-, que ahora podemos quedarnos fríos.

El rubio asintió y se acercó más a él. Se abrazaron y el isleño le besó en la mejilla.

-¿Te ha gustado? -se interesó el que más ternura daba sobre aquel colchón.

-¿En serio, pibe? -preguntó con una risa y él se sonrojó y se mordió una sonrisa- Me encantó.

-A mí también.

Sus labios se encontraron lentamente y el silencio se hizo en el cuarto durante un rato. Estaban tranquilos y cómodos juntos. Ya se estaban amodorrando cuando golpearon desde la habitación de al lado.

-¡Espero que ya hayáis acabado! -se escuchó gritar.

Agoney rio y los ojos de Raoul se abrieron de par en par.

-Las paredes, que son de papel.

-Qué vergüenza, Ago, por Dios.

Rio y le besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Me gusta -sonrió aún más de lo que ya lo hacía al ver su confusión-. Que...

-¿Qué te oigan?

Soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-No, que me llames así, capullo –le dio una suave colleja-. Hazlo siempre.

-¿Siempre? -sonó con miedo.

Ambos sabían lo que quería decir aquella pregunta. Lejos de bromear sobre probar una u otra cosa en la cama, cambiar de rol o lugar, se morían de ganas de volver a verse. No habían vuelto a quedar para eso. No querían volver a hacerlo para eso. Ni siquiera querían volver a acostarse sólo por eso.

La elección de ese adverbio no era una promesa de eternidad, pero sí de continuidad, de momento, de todo lo que querían, de ellos. De a donde llegasen.

-Sí.

Raoul sonrió. Agoney también. Se besaron una vez más antes de que el rubio se diese la vuelta para dejarse abrazar por la espalda.

-Quédate a dormir –propuso directamente sobre su oreja, antes de quitarse los audífonos y dejarlos sobre la mesa-. Al menos un rato ahora.

No le hizo falta escuchar la respuesta. Porque la atención tampoco se concentraba en el dormir, sino en el quedarse.

 


End file.
